Anastacia
The Daughter of the heir of the Final Heaven kingdom. Anastacia was treated with the utmost care during her childhood. Born years after the defeat of the Black Bow Army by the hands of Gatz, Bel, Anju, and the other who helped along the way. She was deamed as the 'Princess of the castle' if you would. With Anju now leading the charge as the queen of Final Heaven with Gatz and Bel stepping down. Anastacia viewed Anju almost as a goddess, and always felt like there was no better mother that could exist. For the first 15 years of her life, She, her mother, and the rest of Final Heaven lived in peace following the destruction of the Black Bow Army. Then, it all crashed down on a single day. The Black Bow Army returned, under the control of a new general, General D. He was the last survivor of his kind, and yelled for vengeance against the Gatz family, and most importantly, vengeance against the queen herself. He kidnapped her in broad daylight, nobody saw such a strike coming. Ana was the only person who had a chance to react, but the untrained princess was no match for the general's supreme strength, being tossed around easily. "You, will never see your mother again child, let this be a reminder to you, the Black Bow Army will rule once more!" were the last words Anastacia heard before being knocked out. This wasn't going to stand, Anastacia wasn't going to sit idly by as her entire world collapsed around her! the young princess took a stand. Immediately going through rough training sessions with Paul Phoenix in the future, but it was clear Ana needed some bigger help. With acceptance from the Final Heaven base, Ana took a time machine and went off into the past! looking to get training and experience from everyone in that time. Since then, Ana has grown tremendously, Now becoming 10 to 15 times stronger than when she first came to the past, but even now she still isn't ready, and her recklessness proves that. She rushed off into battle against an attacking General D at Final Heaven Base, unknowing that the strategy WAS for her to do that. He would capture her, taking her to the Black Bow Army base. It was there that Ana would be brainwashed, thinking she had worked for the Black Bow Army her whole life, and her genetics changed. With splicing Scucubus DNA with her Demon blood given by her Grandfather. Ana would become a Succubus herself, and now, it seems helpless that anyone would ever save her. But even in the darkness surrounding her, there's a shining light! while at Final Heaven, Ana would meet a very special person in her life. The Final Heaven colonel Bora. If there was such a thing as love at first sight, this would be it. The two clicked almost instantly, Bora providing a comfort that Ana had never felt before, and made her heart race to the point of no return. Now that she's in this state of mind with the BBA, Bora will stop at nothing to save her! for their love was not ment to be in vain! Category:Player Character Category:Personality